Items and Refinement
''Items and Cards 1. '''Equipment' *The items that members can equip. There are helmets, weapons, shields, armor, shoes, and accessories. *Level requirement will be displayed in the item detail. If you have slot 1 2 3, you can equip refinement/Upgrade cards and if you have S slot, you can equip attribute cards. The Damascus example to the right includes 2 Slots, and 1 S Slot. 2. Belongings *Establish facilities of camp through collecting resources. The more you build facilities, the more you can collect resources effectively. Consequently it will make it possible to strengthen military strength easily. 3. Consumables *The items that can recover HP. 4. Materials *Items used for mixing with the Creator. *Players can obtain these items from the dungeons and battles (very rare). “Magic stone of Emotion” is necessary to job change to 4th class. (Players must have this item in the bag when they request job change.) 5. Character card *You can get the cards from the character capsule.You can also trade the cards with the other guild members from the auctioneer. *You can invite these members when you use the character card in the store. In this case, you can get higher EXP than inviting members using the guild headquarters. 6. Attribute card *These cards can provide additional attributes in weapons and armor. *You can equip the card if you have S slot in your weapon and armor. 7. Refinement card *This card can give the bonus points to your stats (ATK, DEF, VIT, DEX). *You can equip the card in slot 1, 2, 3. *You can get these cards from dungeons and card capsules. 8. Skill card *Cards that grant the use of a skill in the battle. *You can equip the cards in slot 1, 2, 3. *You can get the cards from the dungeons and card capsule. ''Refine/Mix and Trading 1. '''Equip card in the Item' *If you have slot 1 2 3, you can equip refinement/skill cards and if you have S slot, you can equip attribute cards. *You can find the available card list when you double tap the empty slot (green/blue = refine/skill card, red=attribute card). *Only available cards can be displayed. *''Cards can’t be deleted once you equip it.'' 2. Item mixing *You can mix the base item and material items to 1 "item" in creator. (“Success” is displayed.) *You can get the Item 2, 3, 1S, 2S, 3S in very rare chances. (“Lucky” is displayed.) *You can lose both base item and material item if you failed to mix. (“Fail” is displayed.) 3. Trading *You can sell your items at the auction as well as buy items. *A Maximum of 5 items can be entered in the auction and can be canceled if the item is not sold in 7 days. *All items can be traded except cash item. 4. Selling *You can sell the items in the market to obtain resources and zeny. *Only players who are in the store and camp area can sell the items. *Resources and Zeny will be entered to the main camp.